my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unexpected Encounter in the Big Apple
"This seems like a really bad idea," was the first thing Joseph said after they snuck out of the hotel. "Stop being such a baby," said Holly, "now jump." He sighed. Holly held on as tight as possible as her partner in crime jumped out the window. The two students were on a rare field trip to New York City. Normally they only had the opportunity to go to places within California, but RMC High had raised an especially high amount of money over the past couple of years and could afford plane tickets across the country this time. The students were excited to see the Big Apple. They could see the statue of liberty, go up the Empire State Building, and... look at Hero offices? As it turned out, the only way the faculty could justify the trip was by making it a work experience trip, and only students with their provisional Hero licenses were allowed to attend. So of course, with such limited options, Holly began making plans to sneak out. It wasn't too hard to plan out. All she needed was something soft to land on, to muffle the sound of Joseph hitting the ground that is. He landed on a mattress in the middle of an alleyway, the cracking of the concrete beneath his graphene legs being greatly muffled. The small girl in his arms landed on her own feet, dropping from Joseph's arms. "Good boy," Holly said as she patted his cheek. "But how are we gonna sneak back in?" asked Joseph. "The bigger question is how you're going to sneak back in." Joseph groaned. "Why do I ever listen to you?" The two's conversation was cut brief by chatter and the gruff voices of men as shadows rounded the corner, silhouettes black against the brick wall. Most of the figures were masculine, tall and heavyset, but there was one that stuck out. She was petite, shuffled and jerked around by men whose steps swayed with drunkenness. "Let me go." Her voice was flat, underlined by palpable fear. The shadows almost seemed to flicker. "Funny," said Joseph, "we came here to take a break from Hero stuff yet the first thing we need to do is Hero work." He walked deeper into the alley, calling out to the men. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Bianca Moreno had been walking home from her 4:30 class. It was November and the sun was setting earlier and earlier. As the light faded, New York's crime rose in the dark. She had been jumped, a cool steel blade pressed gently enough against the small of her back. She hoped that her sweater didn't have a new hole as she let them lead her, with minor resistance, into an alleyway. She had a decent plan to handle it. Let Acechador do a bit of damage, scratch their faces like a rogue alleycat. This plan was starting to go to hell as soon as she saw two teenagers with heroic bravado standing in the alley in front of them. One of the men, bald, a ragged scar on the back of his head, bellowed, "What the hell do you want!" "Was I not clear with what I shouted earlier?" said Joseph, scratching the back of his head. "I don't got a lot of cash on me right now, but if you just let her go I can give you what I have. Then you won't be breaking the law and no one will have to get hurt." The man seemed to consider it for a moment, his chubby lips pursed before thinning, pulling apart in a smile. "That's a nice offer, but me and my boys here," He jerked a finger to the posse behind him, "could just beat you to a damn pulp, take your money, and get what we want." "I highly doubt that," said Joseph, still scratching the back of his head. He pulled back his hand to see two, long strands of his hair in his hand. He started twirling them between his fingers. "I can't guarantee anything if you do." The dark outlines on the wall shook, quivering and writhing as if terrified. Bianca ripped her arm free from the now slackened grip of a slim lackey. He opened his mouth to speak— but the shadows jumped free, coalescing into a dart of thick shadow-smoke, a black cat apparating to attach itself to his face. Slim screamed, reeling back as Acechador grew in size, hind legs digging into his chest before he collapsed under the weight. "Acechador, please!" Bianca called out. The Nightmare, twisted, back arching and tail flicking madly before he lunged again, clearing Bianca's head and barreling straight into a man behind her. There was an audible crack as his back hit the wall. The bald man whirled, voice low, "Jesus Christ, what the fuck is that thing." The man’s body suddenly went slack as he fell to the ground. A sliver of Joseph’s hair protruded from the back of his neck. He was completely paralyzed, at least for the moment. "Well then," said Joseph, "I guess you didn’t really need any help."